The Reunion
by thewarlockandtheshadowhunter
Summary: Caleo reunion. Leo returns to Ogygia and makes good on his promise to come back for Calypso and save her from the island. This is the first story I've posted, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus Series or any of the characters in it.
1. The Reunion

He'd promised her he'd come back and damn him if he was going to break that promise now. Leo Valdez desperately rowed the small boat. Of course he'd lost the oars during the first week of his voyage, so now he was stuck using two planks that he'd had to cut off the top of the boat. "Stupid waves." He muttered as he kept rowing towards the island. He'd been at sea for at least a month now and his provisions were getting low. If this wasn't her island he was screwed.

If only he'd been allowed to bring Festus. After they'd won the war with Gaeia he'd begged the Gods to let Calypso leave Ogygia. After a lot of begging, pleading, shouting and a little bit of crying the Gods had relented. But of course they had their conditions. He had to prove that he really loved her, that he really thought that she should be free, by going on a quest to save her himself. And he wasn't allowed to take Festus. He'd tried to fight that last rule, but the Gods were persistent. No magical boats were allowed - well he'd been allowed to take Festus halfway, but that was it. Usually, he woud've just ignored them and taken Festus anyway, but he knew what the consequences of that would be. For once sticking to the rules was his best option.

Ten minutes later the boat finally washed up on the sand. And he knew. He'd found Ogygia. He grinned, stepping off the boat. It had been just over a year since he'd last stood on that beach, when Calypso had kissed him just before he'd been made to leave...his lips started to tingle as if the kiss had just been seconds ago. He started to walk, heading towards her garden.

Calypso was there, resting on her knees as she tended to her flowers. She had her back to the beach and as a result had not seen Leo land. She was still in the same outfit of tshirt and jeans that she'd been wearing ever since she'd made it for Leo - it was comfortable and a lot more practical. And it reminded her of him.

After he'd left she used to spent practically every moment on the beach, waiting for him to come back. She knew that time progressed differently on the island, and had hoped that by the time one of her days had passed he'd be back. But one day passed and he wasn't there. Or the next. Or the next. Eventually she'd started to spend less and less time on the beach. Every hero made the same promise, and every time the same thing happened. As much as she'd hated to admit it, she'd slowly started to lose faith that he'd ever come back.

Leo softly padded into the garden and spotted her immediately. His grin widened and he stopped. "Jeez, what's a guy got to do to get some attention around here?" He joked, faking an exasperated sigh.

Calypso froze, her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly she stood up and turned round, her eyes wide with shock. "Leo..." She whispered, tears of happiness springing to her eyes. Without a moment of hesitation she ran at him, flinging her arms around him.

Leo tightly wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the ground. "Hey Calypso." He mumbled happily, burying his face in her hair. He could smell the cinnamon and wood smoke scent he thought he'd never smell again.

"I told you not to come back." She whispered, so happy that he'd ignored her. She gently nuzzled into the crook of his neck, never wanting to let him go.

"Well, I came anyway." He whispered back, grinning. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You're here. You're really here." She whispered, quietly crying with happiness.

"I'm here." He murmured, "But neither of us will be here for much longer."

She looked up, "What do you mean?" She asked softly, confused.

"You can leave. The Gods promised me that if I could find you then you could leave." He told her, grinning.

"I can leave..." She murmured, more to herself than to Leo. There was no way that this was real. Soon, she'd wake up and there'd be no Leo, no freedom...just another day on Ogygia.

"You can leave." He promised her.

"When?"

Leo shrugged, "Whenever you're ready."

She softly kissed his cheek, "Ten minutes." She hopped out of his arms and set of running towards the small cave that served as her house. It really wouldn't take her long to get ready - it was only clothes and maybe a few flower seeds she was planning to take with her.

He felt a light blush creep into his cheeks. "BRING SOME FOOD!" He called after her, chuckling at how excited she was. Although, the food really was important.

Calypso ran back around ten minutes later, a small bag slung over her shoulder. She stopped in front of him, bouncing excitedly on her heels. After thousands of years she was finally getting to leave. She grinned at him.

Leo held out his hand for her, "You ready?" He grinned back at her.

She nodded, taking his hand.

He led her towards the small boat. "This isn't Festus." He said quickly, realising that she had probably expected him to arrive in the boat he'd talk so much about. "I was only allowed to bring him half way..."

She nodded, "It's fine. I don't care."

"It's only, like, a two week journey until you get to see him though so-" Calypso shut him up with a kiss, just like she had the last time he'd left the island.

"I don't care." She repeated, smiling as Leo blushed. "Come on." She gently tugged him towards the boat, like an over-excited five year old.

"Yeah..." He murmured, letting her lead him to the boat. They sat down and Leo picked up his make-shift oars. Calypso raised an eyebrow. "I lost them..." He mumbled in explanation. She laughed softly, making Leo smile. He loved her laugh, loved that he was the reason she was laughing. He used one of the planks to push the boat away from the sand and began to row.

As they started to move away, Calypso took one long look back at the island. She knew she'd miss it, even if it had been her prison for millenia. The warm sand, her garden, her small cave that served as her house...She shook her head, it didn't matter. Leo had freed her and that was the only thing that was important.

Leo had come back for her.


	2. Meeting Festus

Leo had been right. It was around two weeks before they arrived and Calypso got to see Festus. Every so often they'd switch places and Calypso would row, but since Leo had been rowing for weeks on end and had by that time developed a technique, he did the most of it.

It was just starting to get dark, the sky still burning with touches of orange and red. Calypso was sitting in between Leo's legs, resting her back against him, her head on his chest while he rowed. The only noises she could hear was the wooden planks dipping in and out of the water, Leo's breathing and his heartbeat. Apart from that there was only silence. The pecefullness of it all was starting to lull her to sleep, and her eyes began to shut.

Leo stayed focused on the task at hand, his eyes fixed on the horizon in front of him. As much as he loved being on the small boat with Calypso, he couldn't wait to get back to Festus. Then he would actually be able to fully enjoy being with Calypso - he could give her his full attention without worrying that they were going to drift off course.

Just as his arms were starting to get tired of the continuous rhythmn of rowing, the horizon changed and a grin slowly spread across his face. He looked down at Calypso and realised that she had fallen asleep. "Calypso." He pulled one of the oars up and onto the boat, using his now free hand to gently shake her awake.

She grumbled slightly, looking up at him as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What?" She couldn't help but smile back at him as she saw the grin on his face.

He nodded towards the horizon, "Take a look."

She slightly raised her eyebrows with confusion before turning her head to look in the direction he was gesturing. She gasped softly, sitting up straight. In front of her was Valleta, Malta - the same place Leo had ended up the last time he'd left Ogygia and the place that counted as the halfway point in his quest. As beautiful as the coast line was, with the warm street lights illuminating the scene before them, that was not what took her breath away. Instead, it was the massive dragon boat docked in the harbour. She had thought he'd been exaggerating and even then, she hadn't thought that she would ever react like this..."He's beautiful." She murmured.

Leo's grin only widened at her reaction. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I've seen better." He murmured, gently nuzzling the crook of her neck. Gods, she was perfect. Smart, beautiful, sarcastic, loved Festus...what more could a fire shooting demigod ask for?

She laughed softly, "Nice one, Mr Charming." She murmured, still staring with wonder at Festus.

"I try my best." He chuckled. "Come on, you think he looks good from here. Wait till you see him up close." He reluctantly pulled away from her and put the "oar" back in the water.

She nodded, content to just sit and watch as Festus drew nearer.

Fifteen minutes. That was all the time it took for the couple to arrive at the dragon boat. "Ladies first." Leo grinned. Calypso grinned back and eagerly started to climb up the metal ladder attatched to the side of the boat. After securing the small boat to the bigger one, Leo followed her up the ladder.

When he arrived on the deck she was bouncing with excitement and impatience as she waited for him. "Come on!" She whined.

He chuckled, taking her hand. "This way." He led her over to the prow of the ship. "Hey Festus!" The dragon head turned to look at the demigod, making creaking noises as he did so. "I missed you too buddy." He fondly patted the dragon's neck, who happily squeaked in response. "This is Calypso." He told the dragon then started laughing at the creaky reply.

Calypso frowned slightly. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He said, 'The one you wouldn't shut up about all the way here?'" He told her, grinning. "Yes Festus, that's her." He happily told the dragon.

Calypso giggled, "Hello Festus." She smiled. "You need to show me the rest of the ship." She whispered excitedly to Leo, who nodded in response.

"Sure. See you later Festus." He lightly patted the dragon before leading Calypso towards the stairs near the back of the ship. They walked all the way down to the lower deck, Leo intending to work his way up through the ship. "Okay, so this is the stables," He led her through the constantly empty area - he _really_ should have thought a little harder before installing that. What was the point in a stable for pegasi, if the pegasi didn't like stables or flying dragon boats? "The storage area." That was almost completely full with tools, spare parts for the ship, anything Leo had thought he might need in case of an emergency. "The main engine room." The whirring engine noises comforted Leo after weeks of just silent, manual rowing. "And these are the sickbay and armory." He gestured towards the two rooms. Both were stocked full with every kind of equipment imaginable. Calypso stayed quiet throughout, just nodding along as Leo showed her each room.

They walked up to the upper deck, " All the cabins are here." He informed her as they walked down to the end of the corridor, "And this is the galley and mess hall." Again, the galley was stocked with every type of food imaginable - which wasn't as impossible as it sounded considering Leo had borrowed the extra plates and goblets from Camp Half-Blood. They hung about inside the mess hall for a few minutes, Calypso getting her first glance at the Camp that was soon to be her home.

"Where am I sleeping?" She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"That's the best part." He grinned, leading her out of the mess hall and down to the oposite end of the corridor. "I cleared out Hazel's old cabin for you. It's just across from mine..." He opened the door for her, nervously biting his lip. He'd spent weeks on her room and he just needed to know that she liked it...

She looked inside and her eyes widened, "Leo, this is..." She whispered, letting go of his hand to step into the room. On one of the walls, just like in the mess hall, there was a live feed. But it wasn't to Camp Half-Blood. Instead it was showing her Ogygia, her old home. In the corner of the room there was a miniture garden. The closet was built into the wall and had no door on it, showing the tshirts, jeans and dresses that filled it. The bed was larger than her older one and looked a million times more comfortable. She turned back to him, tears of happiness in her eyes. "This is perfect, thank you!" She ran back and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, "No problem, I just...I wanted everything to be amazing for you." He murmured.

"It is." She murmured happily in reply, looking up at him. She leaned up and softly pecked his lips. "Thank you." She said again.

He grinned, lightly blushing. "As long as you're happy..."

She nodded, "I'm really happy."

"Then that's what counts." He hesitated for a second before gently kissing her - it was the first time he'd actually initiated a kiss. Calypso smiled, kissing him back just as gently.

He slowly pulled away after a few moments. "It's almost time for dinner. We should probably get changed out of these clothes..." He murmured as she nodded slightly. He lightly kissed her forehead. "See you in a bit." He walked out of the cabin, across to his own.

She softly shut the door behind him. Calypso looked over at her closet and grinned, knowing exactly what she was going to wear.


	3. Dinner Date

Leo sat in the mess hall, wearing his cleanest tshirt and jeans. He would've put on "nice" clothes, but he didn't have any on the ship. He couldn't have them in his room, considering it also doubled as a miniture forge, so it was safer to just bring old tshirts and jeans. Although, he _had_ found a blazer in Jason's closet -most likely put there by Piper- and had slung that on in an attempt to smarten up his outfit. It was a bit big, considering Jason was a big, muscular son of Zeus (or Jupiter) and Leo was not. He'd rolled the sleeves up to his elbows so the size difference wasn't so obvious. He'd moved the large table that was often used to the side of the room and instead was sitting at a small table big enough for two that he'd kept in the storage area. In the middle of the table there was a red rose in a vase - he'd found that in Piper's room. He was pretty sure she'd put it there on purpose so he'd find it, since she wasn't big on flowers. He knew this wasn't a date but...he really wanted to think it was a date. He nervously fidgeted while he waited for Calypso, his thoughts going at a million miles an hour. _What if she didn't want it to be a date? Maybe I should've said something to tell her I wanted it to be a date? I mean, she probably just wants a normal dinner, not some stupid demingod trying to be romantic. Gods, where's Pipes when you need her..._

He'd all but convinced himself that this was a terrible idea and that he should quickly change things back while he still had the time, just as she walked in. He looked up and grinned, his eyes widening slightly. _Wow..._she was in a similar dress to the one he'd first met her in. Simple, white, Greek style...Her hair fell down in waves down to her shoulders, a thing he rarely saw. Usually, her hair was up in a ponytail so that she could work without her hair getting in the way. He really couldn't help staring like the idiot he was - she looked beautiful.

Calypso smiled, lightly blushing under Leo's stare. She had been nervous that she'd be overdressed, but seeing Leo in the blazer and the small table he'd set up... she realised she'd worn exactly the right thing.

It took Leo a few seconds to once again function like a normal human being. He stood up and pulled Calypso's chair out for her. "Hey."

"Hey." She walked forward and lightly kissed Leo's cheek before sitting down in the chair.

Leo lightly blushed. Gods, how could the others do the whole dating thing and not be blushing every two seconds? Calypso just had to smile at him a certain way and he'd start to go pink. He sat back down in his seat across from her, laying his hand out on the table for her to take like Piper had told him (and showed him - he never wanted to watch so many romance movies in one go ever again). "You look beautiful."

She grinned, taking his hand. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled, "Thanks. Come on, we should eat." He looked down at his plate, happy to see the pepperoni pizza waiting for him. He picked up a slice, biting into it. He quietly moaned - pizza was the best food ever created. He relaised that Calypso wasn't eating, just staring at him in confusion, her head tilted to the side. "What?" He asked once he swallowed down the bite of cheesy, spicy goodness.

"What's that?" She asked after a moment of hesitation. She knew this was going to happen a lot - she was so out of time she wasn't sure what anything was any more. And as eager as she was to learn about the new world, she didn't enjoy being in the dark.

"Pizza." He told her. "You should try some. It's great." He paused for a second before using his pizzaful hand to nudge his plate forward, gesturing that she could take a slice. Oh Gods, the teasing Leo would get when Jason found out. He never shared food, especially not pizza...

She took one of the smaller slices from his plate and slowly bit into it. She uncertainly chewed on it before swallowing, a thoughtful look on her face.

Leo waited, carefully gauging her reaction. "So...?"

She smiled and nodded, "You're right, it's good."

He grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

Calypso's own plate filled with pizza and she started to tuck in.

They sat at the small table for hours, both of them eating many plates of pizza. And then all the ice cream that their stomachs could handle. During the whole thing they always had their hands joined. Most of the time they talked, but every so often they would just quietly sit there, sometimes watching the images coming from Camp Half Blood, other times they would just gaze at each other. If Piper could see them she would probably squeal with delight at the romantic scene before her.

At the end of the night Leo walked Calypso to her room, the couple still holding hands. "I'll, uh, see you in the morning." He said quietly before leaning down to softly kiss her.

She gently kissed him back, "Night Leo." She murmured as she pulled away. She smiled, gently squeezing his hand before letting go and walking into her room.

He grinned, walking into his own room across the hall. Once inside he did an excited, extremely happy victory dance - one that he would never admit to doing and one that he'd probably die of embarrassment from if anyone ever found out about it. He'd actually done it. He'd found Ogygia, saved Calypso and then went on a date with her! It was the first time everything was really starting to sink in...

He changed out of his date clothes and changed into another old tshirt and pajama trousers, before climbing into bed. He was still smiling as he slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Hours laters Calypso stared up at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep, even though she'd been right - the bed was extremely comfortable. She sighed, getting out of bed and leaving her room, quietly padding across the hall to Leo's room. She softly knocked on the door, opening it slightly when she heard no answer. "Leo?" Leo grumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

She felt a pang of guilt for disturbing him, but quietly entered the room, softly closing the door behind her. She tip toed over to his bed. climbing in next to him. She curled up close to him and closed her eyes, jumping slightly when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Hey." He mumbled, smiling sleepily as he looked down at her, his eyes half shut.

"Sorry for waking you. I couldn't sleep..." She whispered, looking up at him, getting hit with another pang of guilt.

"S'fine." He lightly kissed her forehead, cuddling her closer.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"G'night." Leo murmured, closing his eyes.

"Night," Calypso whispered, finally falling asleep a few minutes later.


	4. Nighttime Confessions

It happened every night. They would each go to their separate rooms, then Calypso would arrive in his room a few hours later and climb into bed next to him. He'd hold her close and then they would slowly drift off to sleep. Leo loved it - loved the way she just seemed to fit in his arms, the way she'd snuggle closer, the way he'd sometimes hear her mumbling in her sleep. The only thing he loved more was waking up in the morning, finding Calypso still in his arms. Gods, he was turning into such a sap. They went through the same routine every night - until a few days before landing at Camp.  
Leo had, as per usual, walked Calypso to her door and kissed her goodnight. He quickly got changed and lay down in bed. Then the door opened. It was usually hours before it opened. He sat up and looked over at the door.  
Calypso smiled sheepishly, softly closing the door behind her as she padded into the room. She'd been about to get into her own bed before she realised it was a stupid idea - what was the point in staying in her bedroom when they both knew she was going to end up falling asleep in his? She hesitated at the edge of his bed. "Is this okay?" She asked quietly.  
Leo nodded, "Course it is." He lay back down, holding out his arms for her.  
She relaxed, sliding under the covers and happily cuddling close to him. "Thanks." She murmured.  
He smiled, lightly kissing the top of her head.  
They lay like that for a while, neither of them falling asleep although their eyes were closed. "What're you thinking about?" Leo whispered.  
"Nothing, just..." She looked up at him. "I miss Ogygia a lot less than I thought I would." She admitted. It was strange - she missed everything, but part of her felt like she didn't miss it enough. She wasn't sure whether she should feel guilty about the admission or not.  
He opened his eyes, looking down at her. "Any idea why?" He asked softly.  
She nervously bit her lip. "You." There was no backing out now.  
"Me?" He smiled, slightly raising his eyebrows.  
"You." She smiled, "I...I love you." She whispered, burying her face in his chest so she didn't have to see his reaction. It wasn't as if he didn't already know, but she'd never said it...  
His smile spread into a grin, his heart skipping a beat - he thought that only happened in movies. "I love you too." He whispered back without hesitation. He'd loved her ever since that last night on Ogygia - the night he'd had to leave for the first time. Only an idiot wouldn't fall in love with her - she was amazing.  
She quietly sighed with relief - for a second she thought he wasn't going to say it back.

Leo gently picked up a strand of her hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"What're you thinking about?" Calypso asked, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his tshirt.

"Just that I'm so in love with you and can't wait until we get home." He murmured honestly.

She smiled, "Yeah, home sounds nice." She murmured, closing her eyes.

Leo kept playing with her hair until he felt her really relax, breathing deeply. He smiled, cuddling her closer before he started to fall asleep.

Both of them dreamed about each other and what it would be like when they were back at Camp Half Blood - Calypso's dream using the images she'd seen in the mess hall and the stories Leo had told her.


End file.
